legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 9: Part 9/Transcript
Part 9. (On the moon, multiple Grimm are seen roaming the area with several other people trying to dig something out. Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick approach some sort of hangar.) Cinder: Finally. This is it. Roman: Looks like Lord Zedd didn't let this go to waste after all. It's still here. (From afar, a hooded figure is watching the dig site. The hooded figure reveals himself as Andros.) Andros: It's worse than I though. (Andros is about to leave. However, he accidentally causes some rocks to fall. Cinder Fall notices Andros.) Cinder: DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!!! (Multiple Grimm chase after Andros.) Andros: GALAXY GLIDER!! HANG TEN!! (Andros morphs and escapes on his Galaxy Glider.) Cinder: Let him run. It's too late for him anyway. (Back at Sugarcube Corner...) Applejack: Ah'm just saying that Divatox isn't gonna give up that easily. Rainbow Dash: Not unless we kick her into next week! (Rainbow Dash's phone rings.) Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Hello? .... Just a sec... (Rainbow Dash approaches Tommy and hands him her phone.) Tommy: Hello? (A Hummer arrives at the back of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Someone steps out of the vehicle. Inside the Dino Charge Rangers' base...) ???: Excuse me. Tyler Navarro? (Tyler and the rest of the Dino Charge Rangers get up.) ???: Tyler Navarro, Red Dino Charge Ranger? Tyler: How do you know me? Carter: I'm Carter Grayson. Lightspeed Rescue. Red Ranger. I've been sent to recruit you for an important mission. The fate of the Multi-Universe is at stake. We need your help. (The heroes arrive at a NASADA Hangar. Tyler gets out and sees Freeze.) Tyler: Hey Freeze! What are you doing here? Freeze: Got an anonymous message saying for me to meet here at the NASADA Hangar. (Troy arrives.) Freeze: This is Troy. Megaforce Red. (Points to a red Camaro) And that's the Red Turbo Ranger. (T.J. steps out of the car and approaches the team.) Freeze: Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson. T.J: Please, just call me T.J. Freeze: Then there's Wes, Eric, Cole, Shane, Hunter, Conner, Nick, Mack, and Casey. (Someone enters.) Lauren: Hi. I'm Lauren. Freeze: Jayden not availible? Lauren: He and the other Samurai Rangers have some stuff to take care of. I'll have to do for right now. Freeze: I can respect that. T.J: And that guy over there is Andros. Andros: It's really good to see you all here. I'd like to introduce you to Scott, RPM Red, and Bridge, SPD Red. Now this next person, a lot of you don't know her. But Freeze I believe you remember her. (Another person enters room. The person girl dressed in black and red clothes and has a hood covering her head. She goes to everyone and takes off her hood. She shows to have red hair and silver eyes. She's Ruby Rose. Leader of Team RWBY) Ruby: Hello everyone. Freeze: Ruby? Ruby: Freeze? Hey. Freeze: What are you doing here? Ruby: Andros came and asked me to come with him for something important. Don't know what though. And wow. Is everyone here really a Red Ranger? Shane: Yep. Everyone. Ruby: That's so cool! But why do we need so many red rangers? Freeze: I don't know. But It's really great to see you again, Ruby. Ruby: You too. (Freeze has a flash back. He sees Pyrrha being shot with an arrow by Cinder Fall. Pyrrha's body fades away. Ruby looks in pure horror over what just happened to her friend.) Ruby: PYRRHA!!!! (A bright light shines out of Ruby's silver eyes. The light takes the Grimm Dragon as it roars) Cinder: WHAT!?! (The light takes Cinder to. Freeze covers his eyes from the bright light and the flash back ends.) Andros: Freeze, are you okay? Freeze: Huh? Yeah, I'm good. Casey: So what's going on? Andros: We were assembled by a verteran Ranger. Our leader for this mission. Freeze: Who would that be? (The Rangers see Tommy entering the Hangar.) Freeze: Tommy's a Red Ranger? T.J: Yeah! He was the Red Zeo Power Ranger! Tommy: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I was hoping this day would never come. But I'm afraid it has. Freeze: What? Tommy: You remember Cinder Fall? Freeze: Yeah. She murdered our friend Pyrrha Nikos and destroyed Beacon Academy. Luna and I banished her to the Moon. Tommy: I know. But I take it you were unaware of something. Cinder Fall and her Grimm have unexpectedly regrouped. They're planning to invade Earth. We need to stop them. Freeze: How do we get there? Andros: In this. (Uses a remote to turn on some lights, revealing a ship.) This is the Astro Megaship Mark II, fresh off the construction yards of KO-35. The fastest ship in the Multi-Universe, transcending that of the Ebon Hawk. Tommy: Look. This mission is gonna be very dangerous. But I can't force you to go. This is a decision you have to make on your own. Freeze: My dad would want do this. So I'm going. I'm doing this for Pyrrha and the Multi-Universe. Ruby: Pyrrha lost her life trying to stop Cinder. And a lot of people got hurt because of her. Like my sister. I don't know what I can do to help great heroes like you, but I'll do whatever you need me to. Cole: I'll go. Eric: So will we. Carter: Count me in. Hunter: Us too. Conner: I'm in, Dr. O. Lauren: (With Troy and Nick) We're with you. Tyler: I'll go if it's a must. T.J: It's not even a question. Andros: I guess it's settled then. Tommy: Good. Let's go. (Everyone starts moving. Freeze stops all of a sudden.) Freeze: Wait. Isn't there another Red Ranger here on Earth? Tommy: I was hoping he'd show up. But, I guess he couldn't make it. We'll have to go without him. (Freeze hears an incoming motorcycle.) Freeze: Uh, guys? (Everyone rushes outside. They see the motorcycle head towards them. The bike stops infront of them. The rider takes his helmet off, revealing to be Jason, the original Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger.) Tommy: Jason. Jason: You guys weren't gonna do this without me, were ya? Ruby: Its him. (Jason approachs Freeze.) Jason: You must be Mustang and Fluttershy's kid. Freeze: (Puts his hand out) Name's Derrick. But call me Freeze. Jason: (Pats Freeze's shoulder) Good. (Walking) I recognize some of you. (Approaches Tommy) Some of you more than others. Tommy: I was starting to wonder whether you'd show up at all. Jason: You didn't think I was gonna let you do this without the original Red Ranger, did you? (Jason and Tommy then shake each others hand. The two old friends glad to be reunited. The scene showing the red rangers, Freeze, and Ruby all walking into the hanger in a slow motion walk. The scene then shows the Astro Megaship Mark II taking off into space) (Later the Astro Megaship is in space and the Red Rangers, plus Freeze and Ruby,are in the meeting room) Ruby: I never thought so much would happen. I get into Beacon two years earlier, I become leader of a team, and now I'm teaming up with the Red Power Rangers. Lauren: None of us can really guess what would happen to us in life. Troy: Yeah. Me and my friends never thought we would become Power Rangers. And I think the same can be said for a lot of us here. (The door opens up and enters Andros with Alpha 5.) Andros: I've contacted Leo on Mirinoi and Aurico on Aquitar. They'll be here as soon as they can. Tommy: Good. Alpha 5: Its all ready Tommy. Tommy: Let's get started. (Tommy turns on a hologram. It shows Grimm and White Fang attacking Beacon Academy) Tommy: Not too long ago, Cinder Fall speared Chaos on the world of Remnant and attacked Beacon Academy with the White Fang, and an army of Grimm. She unleashed a power dragon like Grimm and made more Grimm. During the invasion, she fought Ozpin, who has been missing for sometime. She also fought and killed Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR. Ruby: Pyrrha.... Tommy: It was after this this a blinding flash of light froze the giant dragon Grimm. Shortly after, Freeze with the help of Princess Luna, were able to find Cinder and banish her to the moon. There wasn't anything they could do against the Grimm, as their number kept on growing, despite the dragon being frozen. So they had to leave. Freeze: I wish we could have saved Beacon... But at least Cinder was stopped. Tommy: But now, some of Cinder's allies were able to get to the moon, and they brought with them an army of Grimm. And now they have gathered here, in the sea of tranquility on the moon. (Hologram shows Grimm digging) Eric: Looks like their digging something there. Wes: What would they want on the moon? Jason: Serpentera. Ruby: Serpen-what? Tommy: Years ago when Lord Zedd was defeated, (Hologramm shows Serpentera) his personal zord remained hidden on the moon. Andros: After she was banished, I spent some time watching Cinder. Just recently she found the hidden location of Serpentera. Jason: If Cinder gets her hands on Serpentera, her forces will have enough fire power to destroy Earth. Freeze: We have to stop them! Here! On the Moon! (Then in the hangar where Serpentera is, Cinder has rallied her army of Grimm.) Cinder: The time has come. Our revenge against the Order will begin with the destruction of Earth. With Serpentera, no one will survive and nothing will stand in our way! Ruby: I'm gonna have to disagree with you! (Cinder turns around and sees Ruby with Freeze and all the Red Rangers.) Freeze: I guess banishing you to the Null Void woulda been a better idea. Cinder: You again?! Freeze: I'm afraid you won't be using Serpentera, Cinder!! Cinder: (To the Grimm) Get them!! (The Grimm start to charge at the Rangers. Tommy, Shane, Hunter, and Andros are seen fighting them near a power supply. Tommy tosses away his jacket and rushes to assist the other three. Freeze, Wes, Eric, Cole, Ruby, Jason, and Carter are fighting some Grimm near a shaft. Ruby, seeing the others getting surrounded, uses Cresent Rose to get them off their backs. Jason then tosses a Grimm down the shaft. Lauren, Scott, Conner, Bridge, T.J., Mack, and Nick are seen fighting near the door of the hangar. Freeze then sees Cinder and Roman approaching Serpentera.) Freeze: No! I WON'T LET THEM DESTROY EARTH!!! (Freeze goes after Cinder and Roman. Cinder prepares an arrow. She fires, but she misses after a space craft picks Freeze up. He was saved by Leo and Aurico.) Aurico: Are you alright? Freeze: Yeah. I'm good. Thanks! Leo: Good to hear. (The vehicle lands with the three stepping away from it. Leo powers down.) Andros: Leo! (The other Reds arrives) Andros: '''Great to see you again! '''Leo: You too. All of you! Cinder: Enough! Roman: This is the end of the line for you all!!! Jason: Well, this is it. Tommy: Let's do this, guys! Jason: It's morphin' time! Tyrannosaurus! (Morphs) Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger! Tommy: It's morphin' time! (Morphs) Red Zeo Ranger! T.J: Shift Into Turbo! (Morphs) Red Turbo Ranger! Andros: Let's Rocket! (3-3-5-EJ. MORPHING COMPLETE) Andros: Red Space Ranger! Leo: Go Galactic!! (Morph) Going Galactic!! Carter: Lightspeed Rescue!! (Morph) Red Lightspeed Ranger!! Wes: Time For Time Force!! (Morph) Time Force!! Eric: Quantum Power!! (Morph) Quantum Ranger!! Cole: Wild Access!! (Morph) Red Wild Force Ranger!! Shane: Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA! (Morphs) Red Wind Ranger!! Hunter: Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! (Morphs) Crimson Thunder Ranger!! Conner: Dino Thunder! Power Up! HA! (Morphs) Red Dino Thunder Ranger!! Bridge: SPD Emergency!! (Morphs) Red SPD Ranger!! Nick: Magical Source Mystic Force!! (Morphs) Red Mystic Ranger!! Mack: Overdrive! Accelerate!! (Morphs) Red Overdrive Ranger!! Casey: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!! (Morphs) Red Jungle Fury Ranger!! Scott: RPM!! Get In Gear!! (Morphs) Ranger Operator Red!! Lauren: Go Go Samurai!! (Morphs) Red Samurai Ranger!! Troy: Go Go Megaforce!! (Morphs) Red Megaforce Ranger!! Tyler: Dino Charger Ready!! (Inserts Chager into the morpher blaster) Energized! HA! Unleash the Power!! (Morphs) Red Dino Charge Ranger!! Freeze: E-9 Mode! Red! (Morphs) E-9 Red!! Aurico: Red Alien Ranger!! (Ruby Rose spins her scythe, Crescent Rose, around and points it at the enemy) Jason: All right, guys! Let's do it! (Everyone poses and behind them, an explosion of red smoke appears) (Many of the Grimm let out blood thrisy roars and either run or fly past Cinder and Roman. The heroes all charge at the enemy together.) (Freeze engades Roman. Starts throwing punches and kicks to which Roman is blocking with his cane. Roman knocks Freeze away. He then fires a shot from his cane, hurting Freeze. Roman charges preparing to attack some more, when Jason flies in and his Roman with a serious of kicks, pushing him back. Jason: (Turns to Freeze) Not bad. Hang back rookie, I'll show you how its done! (Jason charges at Roman, who tries to fight back with his cane. Jason grabs the cane. He then jumps in the air with Roman and then kicks knocking him away. Jason then charges, jumps, and delieve a spining kick to Roman sending him back some more.) Jason: Go for it, newbie! Freeze: Morphinominal! (Goes to join Jason in the fight) (It changes to Connor and Shane who are attack Beowolfs with their weapons. Connor his tyrano staff and Shane his ninja sword. They take down a few. Then an Alpha arrives) Connor: Ready? Shane: Let's do it! (They both jump in the air and both strike the Alpha down with their weapons) (Over to Tommy, who is with Wes and T.J. fighting a Nevermore, which is on the ground. Nevermore screeches and fires its feathers at the rangers who dodge) Tommy: Cover me, I'm going in! T.J. and Wes: Right! (The 3 rangers run at the Nevermore as it shoots more feathers. T.J. and Wes use their swords to cut down the feathers as they come. When they aare close enough Tommy jumps in the air) Tommy: Zeo Flying Power Kick! (Tommy delievers a kick to the Nevermore's face. Scene freezes for a moment, when the Nevermore is suddenly launch with amazing force. It crashes into a wall and is killed. Over to Scott, Troy, Leo, and Aurico fighting an Ursa Major Grimm. The Grimm charges at Aurico. Aurico teleports to a different spot.) Aurico: Missed me! (The Grimm charges at Aurico, but is caught off guard by Leo and Scott.) Troy: Time to power up! (Gets out his Legendary Morpher and Super Megaforce Key) Super Mega Mode! (Troy mode changes) Troy: Super Megaforce Red! (Troy attacks the Grimm with his sword, causing it to fall backwards and is killed. Lauren and Ruby are seen fighting a Creep. Ruby attacks it with Cresent Rose. However, it rams her to the ground.) Lauren: Hang on, Ruby! Super Samurai Mode! (Mode Changes) (Lauren quickly attacks the Creep. Ruby gets back up.) Ruby: Let's double team this Creep!! Lauren: You got it!! (Ruby and Lauren both attack the Creep, killing it. Over to Hunter, Tyler, Eric, Nick, and Mack. They are fighting a Goliath.) Hunter: Whoa! That thing is huge! Tyler: We can take him!! (The Rangers ready their blasters.) Rangers: Fire! (The Rangers fire their blasters. The Goliath is severely weakened.) Tyler: I got this!! Dino Morpher Blast FINAL STRIKE!! (The Goliath had been killed.) Eric: Nice! (Over to Andros, Carter, Cole, and Bridge. They take on a Griffin. They hide behind a few rocks.) Bridge: You guys ready? Andros: Let's do this! (They summon their weapons. Andros takes on the Grimm first, then Carter hits the left wing, Bridge slashes the legs, and Cole delivers the final blow. Over to Jason and Freeze taking on Roman. Roman blasts Jason with his cane and then knocks Freeze away who tries to his him) Roman: I'll give you credit, Reds! You've got spirit! But this is the real world! The real world doesn't care about spirit! (Blocks Jason's attack) The real world is cold! (Knocks Jason away) The real world doesn't care about spirit! (Blocks Freeze's attacks) You wanna be the hero!? Then play the part and die like one! (Knocks Freeze down) As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and SURVIVE! (Just as Roman was about to attack Freeze again, an Alpha Griffon suddenly appears from the sky and swallows him whole, attracted by the negativity of his rant. The Grimm roars at Freeze. They two charge at each other, but Freeze swings his hammer at the Grimm knocking it away into a wall creating an explosion) Jason: Not bad, new guy. (Cinder Fall retreats to Serpentera.) Cinder: You didn't win anything!! (Serpentera begins to take off.) Tommy: That's one nasty zord! Freeze: We can't let her get away!! (Freeze flies after Serpentera. Meanwhile, Cinder Fall enters the cockpit.) Cinder Fall: To Earth! (Cinder sees Freeze on her radar.) Cinder: You never quit, do you? (Cinder tries to outmanuever Freeze. Freeze fires at Serpentera, but with no effect.) Freeze: Nothing! (Thinks) Wait! Hang on! HOVERBIKE!! (Freeze gets on his new hoverbike. Cinder Fall fires Serpentera's beam at Freeze, but Freeze fights back.) Cinder: This isn't over!!! (Cinder ejects from Serpentera. Freeze destroys Serpentera for good. He returns to the rest of the Rangers and Ruby.) Tommy: Yeah! Jason: Not bad, rookie. (The scene the changes to Earth. The heroes had all returned and had all gathered together) Tommy: Thank you, Rangers. You've done a great service to the Multi-Universe. Jason: Don't mention it bro. (The Rangers, Freeze and Ruby all fist pound in a circle. They all smile and nod to each other) Tommy: I guess its time for us to say good-bye again. May the power protect you all. (Tommy then turns and starts walking away) Ruby: Wow. So that was Tommy? Freeze: Yep. Great isn't he? Ruby: He really is the greatest ranger. (All the red rangers start laughing) Ruby: What? What did I say? T.J.: Well, I wouldn't go that far. After all I was the one who replaced him. Jason: Are you kidding? I was the one doing all the work, while he was in the juice bar kissing on Kimberly. Carter: Well, at least his hair cut is regluation. Connor: I helped him save the world from being sent back to the jurassic era. Casey: I was part an old prophecy that saved the world. Eric: My Q-Rex would eat his Drgonzord for lunch! Leo: I helped discovered new galaxies. Shane: We battled a intergalatic ninja. Hunter: Yeah, Even when we lost our powers. Wes: Hey wait, wait. I changed history. So why does he have a fan club and I don't? Andros: Hey I saved two worlds. What about that? Lauren: I just noticed something. I'm the only girl who's a Red Ranger. Why is that? Ruby: Yeah, why is that? Is there something wrong with girls? Bridge: No. In fact there was a girl ranger in my time. She was evil, but she was a ranger. T.J.: Wait-wait-wait-wait. Did I ever tell you guys about the time I got braked in the giant pizza? (Everyone laughs) (The scene changes to a pod. The door is knocked off. Cinder Fall stagger's out. She falls to her knees, panting, holding one of her left eye with her hand. Blood seeming to dripping out. She tries to say something but nothing comes out. A look horror comes to her face. Then a look of anger. She slowly stands back up and straggers away) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Transcripts